Changed Man
by written4U
Summary: Harry needs someone to talk to other then Hermione and Ron. Will Harry be able to put aside the history they have and let Severus help him heal. Some smut. M/M Please reveiw.


Changed Man

Halloween 1982

Severus Snape stood on the doorstep of the Potter home looking at the destruction in front of him. He couldn't believe she was gone. Voldemort had finally found her family. Severus had been working so hard to protect her from him. He could remember the first time he met Lily.

FLASHBACK

_Lily and Petunia were at the park swinging and Severus was watching from the bushes. He finally got up the courage to go up to her and say hi. He had seen her doing some magic and knew she didn't understand what was going on. So he had told her all about magic and Hogwarts and that he knew she would be getting a letter like he knew he would be getting. From that day he and Lily were together everyday.  
_

END FLASHBACK

Now he was standing here trying to salvage anything to remind him of her. He and Lily hadn't spoken in over two years because he had been hanging out with the wrong crowd and Lily didn't like his new friends Avery and Muluiiber. She kept telling Severus that he was bad news. He wished now that he has listened to her. If he had she may be with him right now. He found a few things that weren't destroyed and apparated to right outside Hogwarts. He went to the Headmaster's office and knocked.

"Enter Severus." Dumbledore said.

"I thought you were going to keep her safe." He said as he entered the office.

"They put there fate in the wrong hands. How were they to know they put their fate in the hands of the wrong man?" Dumbledore said with pain in his voice.

"I want to die. I couldn't protect her. I loved her so much. " Severus said.

Severus had tears in his eyes and Dumbledore hated to see him like that. He knew what Snape was and what he did but he just couldn't believe he was all bad inside. His heart went out to Severus.

"If you loved her as much as you say you do then help me keep her son safe." Dumbledore said.

Snape looked up in disbelief and said "Her son is alive. He survived but….how?"

"The Dark Lord I believe has met his equal. Although he has gone he will return one day and Harry will be in mortal danger." Dumbledore said.

"Fine, but don't tell a soul." Severus said.

**17 years later**

Harry James Potter was about to start his seventh year at Hogwarts. He was eighteen years old now. After everything he had been through since finding out he was a wizard from fighting Voldermort for the stone his first year and then finally killing him not six months ago he hoped that this year would be the best. He was about to board the train when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see Neville Longbottom coming his way.

"Hi ya Harry. How's it going?" Neville said.

"Good so far. How it going with you? Where is Luna?" Harry said.

"She is waiting on the train. I forgot my cloak on the bench. You know me always forgetting something." Neville said with a smile.

Neville and Harry boarded the train together and went to find Luna, Ron and Hermione. They found them in a compartment near the back of the train. Luna of coarse was reading the newest addition of the Quibbler. Ron and Hermione were in a heated discussion about something as always. They never even looked up when they Harry and Neville walked in but Luna looked up and smiled. She got up and hugged Harry then kissed Neville and went back to reading her mag. The only one who was missing was Ginny but since had been made a prefect she wasn't able to sit with them. She has to be in the prefect compartment. They talked the whole way to school and when they got to the feast sat together since they didn't have to sit according to house anymore. Well the only one who wasn't Gryffindor was Luna but it didn't matter.

Harry was eating when felt like someone was watching him. When he looked up Professor Snape was looking at him. Harry just gave him a little smile and went back to eating. Harry wondered what that was all about. He and Professor Snape were now on better terms but Harry still wasn't comfortable calling him a friend.

Severus on the other hand wasn't eating. All he could think about was how handsome Harry had gotten over the last couple of years. He looked so much like his father with that unruly hair and quiddith body but with one exception. He had his mother's beautiful green eyes. That was one of the things he loved most about Lily was her eyes and her heart. She loved her friends with unconditional love and it seemed that Harry had inherited that trait from her. Severus had found himself thinking about the dark haired teen more and more since Harry saved him from the Shack. He knew if Harry hadn't have been there at the right time he would have died there. He knew it was wrong to think of Harry in this way. He was old enough to be his father. Hell he went to school with his father. Severus noticed Harry get up from the table and walk out of the Great Hall without his friends. He wondered where Harry was going alone. So he excused himself and went to find out. When Severus found Harry he was standing near the front doors. Harry was just staring at the floor and that's when it hit Severus that that was the spot that Lupin has been killed. He knew how much Harry loved Lupin so he walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked.

"Yeah I just miss him. He was the closest I had left to a parent. When Sirus died he was named my Godfather." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry. I wish there was something I could do to make it better." Severus said.

Harry just looked at him for what seemed to Severus like hours.

"There is nothing anyone can do. I have to live with what happened to Remus and Tonks. I have to live with the fact that little Teddy doesn't have his parents to grow up with. It's my fault they are dead." Harry sobbed.

Severus didn't know what to say or do for Harry.

"Why don't you come to my chambers and have some tea." Severus said.

People were starting to come out of the Great Hall and Severus knew Harry wouldn't want them to see him in this state.

Harry agreed and Severus led him to the dungeons. When they entered his chambers he took Harry to the sofa and sat him down. He called a house elf and asked them to bring some tea. When the house elf return Severus thanked the elf and poured Harry some tea and handed him the cup.

"Here drink this." Severus said.

"Thanks Professor. I appreciate it." Harry said.

Severus nodded his welcome and sat across from Harry. They sat in silence for a while until Severus thought Harry was calm again.

"Harry I know this last year has been hard on you but you have to know the people who fought by your side fought because they love you not because they thought they had to. I included. Harry I know you and I haven't had the best track record but I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I want to first apologize for how I have treated you over the years. I have always seen you as your father and I thought you were just like him, but I have never really given you a chance to prove me wrong. I see so much of your mother in you. You have her unfathomably kind heart and her green eyes. " Severus said.

"Thanks Professor but I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it. I feel so guilty about all the lives that were lost in the war." Harry said looking at the floor.

Severus got up and went to sit next to Harry. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and said "Look at me Harry! Did you cast those curses that killed those people?

"No not physically but mentally I feel like I did. My heart feels so heavy with guilt. I know in my heart I didn't do it but…." Harry said.

At this point Harry was beyond all embarrassment and he just fell into Severus' arms. He sobbed and sobbed until he thought he could never shed another tear. Severus just sat and held him. He knew this was exactly what Harry needed. He needed someone to just listen to him and not interrupt. It was killing Severus inside to know how guilty this boy…no man was feeling. He wanted to take it all away. He would take it all himself if he could. He wasn't even sure where all this emotion was coming from but he knew one thing and that was that he loved Harry. He wasn't sure to what degree but he loved him.

The next couple of weeks were weird for Harry. Ever since the night in Snape's chambers he felt differently towards the man. If he was being honest with himself he had felt differently toward him since the night he rescued Snape from the Shrieking Shack, but the last couple of weeks had been even more different. He found himself thinking a lot more about Snape. He had even had a few dreams about him. Nothing to specific actually it was always the same dream. Snape was just watching him like the day in the Great Hall. He never spoke to Harry. Snape just watched him. Today was Saturday and Harry was planning on going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. He was supposed to meet them at the front door. When he made it to the doors he found that Snape was the only one at the doors.

"Hi Harry I know you were supposed to meet Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger but I asked them to go on. I wanted to have a word with you. Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Snape asked.

Harry thought he seemed a little nervous but he agreed and they went for a walk around the grounds.

"What did you want to talk about Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry I was wondering how you are doing? I haven't had a chance to talk to you since the night in my chambers." Snape said.

"Actually Sir I'm doing better I think. Talking about it made it a little easier to deal with. I still feel guilty but I feel like some of the weight has lifted." Harry said.

Harry sat down on a bench and motioned for Snape to sit next to him. Snape sat down with him and said "That's good Harry. I'm glad you are finally realizing how stupid you have been."

Harry looked at Severus for a moment and then he smiled.

"Now that's the Snape I know. Always finding some way of telling me what an imbecile I am." Harry said.

Snape smiled at Harry which caught him alittle off guard since he didn't think he had ever seen Snape smile a genuine smile before. Harry thought to himself that Snape was kind of cute when he smiled.

"_Wait what am I thinking. This is Snape. He isn't cute._" Harry thought to himself.

Harry knew he was gay and had known since the first time he and Ginny had sex but what was he doing looking at Snape like this. He was old enough to be his father. Not to mention he hated the man for more then most of his school days.

Severus pulled Harry out of his musing and asked "What's wrong Harry? You look like you have just been hit with a slug eating charm. "

"Oh..um..I was just lost in my thoughts. Sorry Professor what were you saying?" Harry said shaking his head to clear it a bit.

"I was just asking you how things were going with you and Miss Weasley. I know that you two are an item." Snape said.

Oh...Well…we aren't together anymore. She really isn't my type. I kinda sorta fancy blokes." Harry said blushing.

Harry had told Ginny and she took it well. She said she knew something was up with him and kinda expected it. Hermione had taken the news better then Ron. He had to get used the idea of his best mate being gay, although it's perfectly normal in the wizarding world to be gay. Harry was raised by muggles and didn't know how they were going to take the news. He was relieved to know they still loved him no matter what he sexual orientation.

"I see well that certainly explains why I haven't seen you two together this year." Snape said.

Harry wasn't sure exactly where this conversation was headed but he was getting more and more uncomfortable. Here he was confiding in the man that for the last six years of his schooling made his life a living hell. Now he was talking to him about being gay. Harry found that he was fairly attracted to Snape and wanting to see how soft his lips were. Little did he know Snape was feeling the same way.

Snape knew it was wrong to look into Harry's thoughts but he wanted to know what he was thinking. So Snape muttered a quick _Legimens. _When Snape looked into Harry thoughts he found that Harry was thinking the same as he was. So he leaned in a brushed his lips over Harry's and quickly pulled away.

Harry apparently was shocked into silence because he sat there for a quite awhile with his fingers on his lips. When he was finally was able to speak he asked Snape "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry Harry I never meant to let you know how I felt but somehow I'm drawn to you. Your eyes mesmerize me and I find you very attractive. I feel like I'm home when I'm with you. I know our history doesn't prove that but if you would let me I would like to try and show you how I feel." Snape said.

Harry had never been with a man before. Sure he had kissed a few but never anything further. He was a bit scared about having sex. He didn't know really know the first think about how to pleasure a bloke. He knew the mechanics of gay sex and had talked about it with Dean Thomas a little but he was still unsure of what to do in this situation. So he told Severus what he was feeling.

"Professor, To be honest I haven't the slightest clue of where to begin or even what I'm doing when it comes to these things." Harry said.

"Harry. It's ok to be nervous. I won't press you to do anything you don't want to do or you don't feel comfortable doing." Snape said.

Harry leaned in a lightly pressed his lips to Snape"s and kissed him gently. Snape was the one to deepen the kiss. He sucked on Harry's bottom lip for Harry to open enough to get his tongue in Harry mouth. He wanted to see what Harry tasted like and he wasn't disappointed. Harry tasted like chocolate and pumpkin juice.

While kissing Harry it slowly dawned on Snape that they probably shouldn't be seen together outside kissing. So he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off the bench and told him to meet him at his classroom at ten o'clock tonight. Snape placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before he turned and left. That's where Ron and Hermione found Harry an hour later.

"Why didn't you come to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Well I got to talking to Snape and before I knew it it was time to be back so I just decided to wait for you guys here." Harry said.

Hermione knew that there something else going on but she decided to wait until she and Harry were alone to say anything more. She had been worried about Harry ever since he came back to school. She knew Hogwarts held bad memories for him but she also knew that being back here was a good for him too. She had seen that he was healing slowly and she was glad for it but there was something different about him and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm starving lets get something to eat." Ron said.

Harry laughed and said "You are always starving. What's new?"

"Come on Hermione lets go feed him before he withers away to nothing." Harry said taking both of their arms and walking towards the castle.

The trio ate dinner and went to the common room to relax and enjoy their Saturday night. When they got to the common room Ginny came over to Harry and gave him a letter.

"An owl delivered it about five minutes ago. I think it might have been a school owl." Ginny said.

_Mr. Potter_

_Come to my classroom at 10 o'clock sharp for your detention with me. _

_Don't be late!_

_Professor Snape_

"Why do you have detention with Snape, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No idea but I better not be late. You know how he gets when you are late for detention." Harry said.

"All too well mate the last time I was late he gave me two extra nights to be served with Mr. Filch." Ron said shuddering at the thought of his detention.

Harry knew how bad detention could be with Filch he had had his fair share of them over the years. He felt Ron's pain.

Hermione asked if she could speak to Harry alone for a sec and dragged him to the boy's dorms.

"Harry what is going on really? I know you don't have a real detention. Now tell me what going on." Hermione said.

Harry told her all about what Snape had said and all about the kiss. When he was done he expected Hermione to go into one of her lectures about how it was wrong to be with a professor romantically but she didn't. She just sat there. Then she didn't something Harry never thought she would do. She smiled at him and said "Harry I think this is what you need. I think you need someone to focus just on you and no one else. I don't know if I would have chosen Snape but who am I to judge." She said hugging Harry.

"Hermione you can't tell anyone. Not even Ron, ok." Harry said.

"Oh Harry I know. I won't tell a soul. You are my best friend and all I want for you is for you to be happy. "She said.

"Thank Hermione. I love you more then you know. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my rock." Harry said.

He kissed Hermione on the cheek and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too Harry." She said.

Let's get back downstairs before they send a search party looking for us. They walked downstairs to find Ron waiting on their fave sofa by the fire. Harry and Ron played a couple of games of Chess while Hermione read one of her many books. When it was time for Harry to go to his 'detention' Ron and Hermione wished him luck and he left.

When he got to Snape's classroom he knocked and was told to enter. Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers or that is what it seemed like to Harry. When Snape looked up he had a small smile on his face. Harry returned the smile and went to Snape's desk.

Snape flicked his wand at the door and Harry heard the click of the locks.

"Why don't we go into my chambers where it is more comfortable?" He said.

"Sure, Professor." Harry said.

"Harry call me Severus. I think that would be appropriate now wouldn't you?" Snape said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Ok Severus. " Harry said.

"Wow that feels a little strange." He said after a minute.

Snape laughed and said "Yeah I suppose so."

They went into his private quarters and Severus asked if he would like tea. Harry said he would so Severus went to put some water on to boil. When he was done with the tea he brought Harry a cup and sat down with his own.

"Thanks." Harry said.

For a while they sat in comfortable silence drinking their tea and enjoying each other company.

Harry broke the silence first and said "Sev, I would like to kiss you again if that is ok."

Severus leaned in a pressed his lips to Harry's for a moment.

"Does that answer your question?" He said smiling.

Harry scooted as close as he could to Severus and put his arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. When he kissed Sev he could feel it all the way to his toes and in another area below the belt. He had never really felt this way before but he knew he liked it. Harry and Sev continued to kiss until the need for air was all consuming and Harry pulled away panting. Severus could clearly see by the bulge in Harry's trousers that he very much was into what they were doing.

"Should we precede the bedroom?" He asked lust evident in his voice.

"Yeah that would be good." Harry said.

Severus took Harry's hand and led him to the bedroom. Once they were inside Severus took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him very gently on the lips and pulled away.

"Are you sure about this Harry? I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with yet." Snape asked.

"Yes I want you to have me tonight. I want you to take my virginity." Harry said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

That was all the confirmation Severus needed. He walked Harry backwards until the back of his knees hit the mattress and he sat Harry down on the bed. He started by taking off Harry's shoes then his socks. He then started placing kisses all over Harry's now bare chest. Snape couldn't believe how beautiful Harry body was. Tanned and toned from years of playing Quiddith. With a wave of his wand Severus had his clothes off. Now to take care of Harry's he didn't want to magic them off because he wanted Harry to experience the erotic nature of being undressed.

For Harry time seemed to stand still. He couldn't believe he was about to do this with Sev. Sev was sucking on one dusty nipple while he pinched the other in-between his thumb and pointer finger. Harry let out a small moan as Sev continued his ministrations on his nipples. Harry was so hard at this point he didn't think it was possible to be this hard. He was almost in pain.

"Sev…please…I need…."Harry gasped.

"What do you need Harry? Tell me." Snape said.

"I need you to touch me. I'm so hard." Harry moaned.

Sev kissed his way down Harry stomach only stopping long enough to play with his naval a little. When he got to the top of Harry's trouser he unbuttoned them and pulled them down over Harry's hips and dropped them on the floor. He them made his way back to the hem of Harry's boxers. He ran his hand over Harry's erection and got a hiss from Harry. He grabbed the waist of Harry's boxers with his teeth and proceeded to pull them down. Harry's cock was leaking precum and Severus used his finger to gather some of it up. When he took Harry's cock in his hand he blew over the head of it and Harry almost came off the bed. He was so sensitive.

"Sev stop teasing and suck me already." Harry said

"As you wish." Severus said.

Severus took Harry's cock in his mouth and it took all of Harry's strength not to cum right then. He had to take several steadying breaths to control himself. Severus could tell Harry wasn't going to last long. So he tried to prolong his orgasm as long as he could. When he felt Harry's cock twitch in his mouth he knew it wasn't going to be long. So after two or three more strokes of his tongue Harry said "Sev I'm gonna…cum."

"I know Harry cum for me. I want to taste you." Severus said.

That was all it took for Harry and he was cumming harder then he had in his life. All he could see was stars and then his vision went black. When he came to Severus was lying beside him holding him.

"Wow Sev! That was amazing. I don't think I have ever cum so hard." Harry said.

Harry laid there for a few moments catching his breathed and then he turned to Severus with a grin and said "Can I repay the favor?"

"That would be great Harry. If you are sure that what you want." Severus said.

Instead of telling Severus that was what he wanted he showed him. Harry pushed him onto his back and started kissing down his smooth chest and stomach until he got to Severus' cock.

"Tell me how you like to be touched Sev." Harry said looking into Severus' eyes.

"Not to hard and not to soft. Here let me show you." Severus said taking Harry's hand and showing him just how he liked it. Severus let go of Harry's and Harry placed a kiss on the head of Sev's cock. Severus moaned his approval and Harry continued to pleasure Severus.

"Harry I'm going to cum if you don't stop and I want to cum inside you." Severus said.

"Harry come up here and lay on your back." Severus said.

Severus grabbed his wand and said "Accio lube."

The bottle of lube come flying from the bathroom right into Sev's hand.

"Harry this is going to be uncomfortable for a while but I promise it will get better and I promise I wont hurt you. If it gets to uncomfortable for you please tell me and I'll stop. Ok?" Severus said

"Ok. I trust you Sev. I know you won't hurt me." Harry said reaching up and kissing him.

Severus started to prepare Harry. Starting with one finger he rubbed some lube on Harry hole and massaged it and stretched him. When he was sure that he wouldn't hurt Harry he inserted another finger. Harry hissed at the intrusion but wasn't really in pain. Eventually Severus was able to three fingers in and by this point Harry was more then ready for Severus to fuck him.

"Sev I ready please I need you now." Harry said.

"You sure?" Severus said.

"Yes…please Sev." Harry begged.

Severus lined himself up at Harry's hole and slowly pushed the head of his cock past the muscle of Harry arse. Once he had the head in he stopped to let Harry get used to him. After a moment or so Harry wiggled his hips to let Severus know he was ok. Severus slowly worked his way all the way in. Once again he stopped to let Harry get used to the intrusion. When he knew Harry was ok he started pumping in slowly at first.

"Gods Harry you're so tight. You feel so good." Severus said.

Harry had never experienced anything like this before. He loved the feel of how full he was with Sev's cock in him. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He reached in-between him and Sev and started rubbing himself in tandem with Severus' thrust.

Harry knew Severus wasn't going last long he could feel him pulsing inside him. Harry wasn't going to either with the way Severus kept hitting his prostate.

"Harry I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer. You did a good job on me earlier." Severus said

Severus thrust were getting harder and more uncontrolled so Harry said "Let go Sev Cum for me."

That was all Severus needed to hear and he let go and came hard. Harry followed shortly after. Severus lay on Harry trying to catch his breath and let his heart get back to normal when he realized he was probably crushing poor Harry. So he rolled to the side of Harry and put his arm across Harry's waist. They both were so exhausted that they instantly feel asleep.

Harry woke a few hours later in Severus's arms. Severus was still asleep and looked so peaceful that Harry didn't want to wake him but he knew he had to so he could go back to the dorms. So Harry started kissing Severus on his eyelids and on his nose.

"You better have a good reason for waking me." Severus's voice was masked with sleep.

"Sev I have to go back to the dorm. It's three am. People are going to be wondering where I am." Harry said.

Harry got dressed and Severus escorted him to the Gryffindor portrait. When Harry stepped into the common room he saw that Hermione had been waiting up for him but she had fallen asleep in the chair with a book in her lap. He grabbed a blanket off the sofa and covered her up. Harry placed a kiss on her head and said "Good night Hermione. I love you. I'll tell you ever thing in the morning."

"Love you too Harry." She muttered sleepily.

Harry smiled to himself and went to bed. He hadn't thought about the war or all the people that had died all night. He had finally found someone to help him get over all the guilt he has been feeling. Harry could finally see the light in the dark. Thanks to his friends and his new lover.

Over the next two months Harry continued to meet Severus in his chambers during odd periods and meals or just whenever they both had time. Harry knew he loved Severus and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him but he wasn't sure how he was going to tell him.

So Harry got a shock when at the Graduation party Severus got down on one knee in front of all his friends and family and ask "Harry I love and cherish you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of being my husband?" He then pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a silver band with two stones set in it. One Red and One Green. Severus placed the ring on Harry's finger.

"Yes! Of coarse I will marry you." Harry said

Everyone clapped and ohhed and awed and congratulated them.

Six Months later they were married in a small ceremony on the grounds at Hogwarts. With everyone they loved and cared for in attendance.

THE END.

Please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate ALL reviews. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories.


End file.
